


An Inauspicious Meeting

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #143: “I don't go out of my way to make friends, that's all. It just leads to disappointment.”, Sanguine, Firenze.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Inauspicious Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #143: “I don't go out of my way to make friends, that's all. It just leads to disappointment.”, Sanguine, Firenze.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Inauspicious Meeting

~

Severus surreptitiously squeezed Harry’s hand as everyone chatted. 

Harry squeezed back and Severus relaxed. He’d known this would be difficult, but seeing Harry meet the Malfoys head-on with poise made Severus’ heart swell with pride. Gone was the truculent lad Harry seemed to become whenever Draco was around, replaced by a sanguine man. A man Severus couldn’t wait to drag home to bed. Nothing turned him on like confidence.

“…finally consulted Firenze.” Harry shook his head. “It was an odd case.” 

“I remember.” Draco chuckled. “It _was_ odd.” 

Glancing at the clock, Narcissa hummed. “Where could Lucius be? If you’ll excuse me—”

A noise by the door made them all turn in time to see Lucius stumble in, clutching a glass of something amber. He was so unsteady, the liquid sloshed all over his hand and arm. 

Severus’ heart sank. A drunk Lucius was the last thing they needed just then. 

Narcissa evidently agreed. Rising, she walked towards him. “Lucius. Perhaps you should clean up before tea—”

Lucius, glaring at Harry, pushed past her. “Potter,” he spat. “Here to lord it over us, are you?”

Harry started to rise, but didn’t when Severus’ hand tightened warningly on his. Harry sighed. “I’m here because Mrs Malfoy invited me,” he said evenly.

“Didn’t have a choice, did she?” Lucius slurred, weaving on his feet. “Stole m’only friend and now y’come ’round?” 

Harry blinked. “I didn’t—”

“Course you did!” Lucius shouted. To Severus’ horror, he reached into his wand pocket, batting Narcissa’s hand away when she grasped his arm. “Don’t have many friends, guess ’cuz I don’t go out’f m’way to make ’em. Just leads t’disappointment.” 

Severus stood. “Lucius,” he said. “You’re drunk. This isn’t the time.” 

Still fumbling for his wand, Lucius paused, stared at him for a moment before his face crumpled and he started sobbing. Turning him around, Narcissa led him towards the door. Then, shooting a look over her shoulder at Draco, who had also stood, she steered Lucius out.

Draco cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind, perhaps we can reschedule this for another time. As you see, Father’s…indisposed.”

“Of course.” Harry stood. “Good evening, Malfoy.”

“Goodbye,” said Draco as they left. 

~


End file.
